Je serais tien
by Sephyasamune
Summary: *yaoi* Alors que tout est noir, il ne suffit que d'une petite lumière pour raviver la flamme. (Moi dix Mois Mana x Seth) (Rated MA)
1. Chapitre 0 : Prologue

**Prologue**

Un chemin sombre.

Une simple petite ruelle à travers laquelle ses pas le conduisait. Dans son coeur, tout était aussi sombre.

Mana se sentait seul et triste. Toute joie de vivre l'avait déserté depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Depuis qu'il l'avait entendu.

Sa voix, suave et chaude, résonnait encore au plus profond de lui les derniers mots de cet homme.

« -Pardonne-moi... Mais, c'est impossible... » lui avait-il dit avant de se détourner de lui sans la moindre attention.

Assailli par ses pensées qui rappelait cet instant, Mana ne put retenir ses larmes alors que son coeur se serrait tant que la douleur s'en faisait intense. Ses mains contre sa poitrine, son souffle devenait court jusqu'à ce que les sanglots le submerge et le paralyse.

Il avait si mal...

Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, Mana s'abandonna à sa peine et se laissa aller contre le sol, ses longs cheveux châtain dissimulant son visage.

Sanglotant, le souffle saccadé, il ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant plus que la délivrance. Seule la mort pourrait lui enlever les chaînes de cette souffrance...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Perdu dans ses pensées, Seth marchait, une douce brise caressant ses cheveux corbeau, effleurant sa nuque avec délicatesse.

Il ne parvenait pas à détourner son esprit de Mana. Il regrettait d'avoir rejeter si froidement ses sentiments alors que lui-même les ressentait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait eu peur qu'il avait agi ainsi, mais il n'aurait su le dire. Ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il en souffrait et qu'il ne désirait rien d'autre que le retrouver. Il avait tant besoin de l'étreindre et lui offrir tout cet amour qu'il avait pour lui... s'il n'était pas trop tard.

Il connaissait suffisamment Mana pour le savoir capable de commettre l'irréversible si sa souffrance était trop intense pour qu'il puisse la supporter.

Ses craintes furent confirmées lorsque Seth perçut au loin des sanglots aux travers desquels il reconnut sans peine la voix de Mana. Il ne devait être qu'à seulement quelques mètres de lui... Il serait bientôt à ses côtés. Il ne lui fallait plus que remonter cette petite ruelle sombre.

A mesure qu'il avançait, une forme obscurcie gisait au sol, de plus en plus distincte et inerte. L'inquiétude le pesait soudain alors qu'il découvrait Mana, sanglotant. Son coeur se serra tandis qu'il venait s'agenouiller auprès de lui, passant une main douce dans ses cheveux.

-Mana... soufflait Seth, d'une petite voix.

Ses sanglots s'intensifièrent, trahissant sa douleur. Que pouvait-il faire si ce n'était lui offrir ses bras ? L'enlaçant avec douceur, il l'étreignit contre sa poitrine, peiné.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser... Je ne peux plus le nier... Je ne peux refouler ces sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi... Je t'aime, Mana...

Il n'y croyait pas. Ces mots qu'il avait tant attendu, il les entendait enfin et il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant tant les émotions se mêlaient les unes aux autres. Submergé, Mana ne parvenait à retenir ses pleurs, l'étreinte de Seth se raffermissant autour de lui.

-Laisse-moi vivre pour toi... murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Tel un enfant, Mana se blottissait contre lui, ses doigts enserrant sa chemise. S'accrochant à lui, il s'apaisait progressivement, enveloppé par la chaleur de son corps.

-Je vais te ramener chez toi... dit Seth, le portant et se relevant.

Silencieux, il quittait cette sombre ruelle.

Dès lors qu'il avait rejoint l'appartement de Mana, Seth l'avait délicatement allongé sur son lit et recouvert avec affection. Le jeune homme était transi de froid, un vent mordant s'étant levé. Lui-même ressentait encore cette brise glaciale, cependant, il n'en dit rien, se contentant de regarder son ami, les traits emprunts de tristesse. Il lui semblait si fragile.

-Comment te sens-tu...? demandait Seth, anxieux.

-Vide... répondit le jeune homme d'une voix lointaine, le corps frissonnant, se blottissant entre les couvertures qu'il rapprochait de lui autant qu'il le put, peinant à se réchauffer.

Seth ne pouvait supporter le voir ainsi. Il s'en sentait coupable et il ne savait que dire. Puis, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, que pour l'instant, seule son attention pourrait le soulager, comme l'avaient fait ses bras avant qu'il ne le mette au lit. Comme il le faisait de nouveau, s'allongeant doucement à ses côtés et glissant sa main sur sa taille.

L'attirant à lui, un doux parfum lui parvenait lorsqu'il posa sa tête sur la sienne. Malgré la douce caresse de ses cheveux sur sa joue, il ne pouvait ignorer la délicate fragrance qui parcourait ses veines. Son sang l'enivrait et il ne pouvait le contrer. Pas plus qu'il ne parvenait à empêcher ses dents aiguisées d'effleurer le cou de son ami, à présent paisible dans ses bras.

Être humain si vulnérable et si fragile, il ne lui faudrait que peu de temps pour lui ôter la vie.

-Je t'aime tant... murmura Mana, se blottissant plus étroitement au creux de son étreinte.

Le timbre suave et doux de sa voix ramena l'attention de Seth. Qu'allait-il faire ? Allait-il vraiment céder à son sang ? Il lui faisait peu à peu perdre la raison, il ne pouvait le nier.

-Tu es si froid... souffla Mana.

Un mouvement contre lui. Mana se décalait légèrement et cherchait un regard que Seth esquivait. Cependant, leur nuance rougeâtre ne lui avait pas échappé autant qu'il l'avait espéré.

Intrigué, Mana quittait son étreinte et se redressait, incapable de détacher son regard du jeune homme. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi ses yeux avaient pris cette teinte ? Et pourquoi ses canines étaient-elles autant allongées ?

Soudain, il réalisa...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

-Tu es... un vampire...

-Un monstre... reprit Seth.

-Non... Non, tu n'es pas un monstre, contra Mana, caressant son visage. Je refuse que tu te vois ainsi.

-C'est pourtant ce que je suis...

-Tu es celui que j'aime...

-Comment peux-tu m'aimer...? Je devrais plutôt te repousser... Je suis un tueur, Mana...

Contestant d'un signe de tête, Mana effleurait une nouvelle fois son visage, ses yeux noisette ne le quittant pas. En cet instant, Seth lui semblait si fragile et désarmé.

-Regarde-moi... Seth...

A quoi cela servirait-il de lui cacher davantage ? Mana savait tout, désormais. Et bien qu'hésitant, Seth croisa enfin son regard, doucement.

-Tu as un regard magnifique... murmura-t-il, dans un souffle.

Un souffle chaleureux qui venait caresser son cou, faisant naître en lui un subtil désir alors que Mana effleurait ses lèvres. Une délicatesse à laquelle il répondait mais qui ne tarda pas à s'intensifier jusqu'à ce que Seth vienne enfin sceller les siennes au coeur d'un doux baiser passionné, mêlé de l'étreinte de ses bras qui l'enlaçait avant que ses mains ne le parcourt et ne glissent sur sa peau.

Mana paraissait ressentir quelques frissons. Peut-être était-ce dû à la froideur de ses mains ou à un désir naissant, il n'aurait su le dire. Cependant, il lui répondait, ses doigts caressant ses formes à travers ses vêtements, de sa poitrine à ses cuisses avant qu'ils ne se glissent subrepticement sous sa chemise de satin noir.

Inconsciemment, Seth ne put contenir un petit soupir au contact de sa peau sur la sienne, délicat et chaleureux, ce dont le jeune homme semblait s'être aperçu, ses mains se faisant plus désireuses.

Déboutonnant sa chemise, il dévoilait peu à peu son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'entièrement ouverte, Mana ne pose sur ses lèvres un nouveau et tendre baiser qu'il lui rendit avec affection, ses propres doigts dégrafant progressivement la chemise de son ami.

Le désir l'emportait inexorablement à mesure que Mana effleurait sa peau de ses lèvres qui descendaient subtilement vers sa poitrine. Une fois encoren il lui offrait ces doux baisers qui le faisait frissonner, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Pourquoi se contenter de le faire frémir alors que Seth lui en demandait plus ? Pas dans ses mots, non, mais dans ses réactions. Son corps parlait pour lui, se cambrant sous ses mains qui le parcourait, le provoquant de sa langue, le mordillant parfois.

Un petit souffle de plaisir échappa à Seth dont les doigts se crispaient délicatement dans le dos de son ami. Ses ongles griffant sa chemise, il fut assailli par les sensations et un sentiment de désir qui ne cessait de s'intensifier sous les gestes de Mana. Des gestes qui se faisaient plus provoquants, une douce caresse effleurant ses cuisses qui remontait vers le bouton de son pantalon qu'il ouvrit. Une main s'y glissant, elle frôlait plusieurs fois son intimité.

Seth se mordait la lèvre inférieure, retenant péniblement ses gémissements tout en lovant une main dans les cheveux ébène de Mana. Son autre main s'enroulant sur son bras, il l'attirait à lui, à la recherche de ses lèvres qui vinrent presque aussitôt effleurer les siennes. Cependant, il ne se contenterait pas d'un simple baiser. Il en voulait plus.

Remontant ses épaules avec tendresse, il fit délicatement glisser la chemise de son ami dont il ne tarda pas à l'en dévêtir. Une subtile fragrance d'ambre lui parvint alors, se mêlant au parfum musqué de sa peau, trahissant le désir qu'il ressentait.

Mana ne cherchait pas à lui dissimuler. Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient était emprun de tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter. A présent, Seth comprenait mieux la douleur qui l'avait assailli et il s'en voulait. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à le combler, à lui montrer lui aussi, toute l'intensité de son amour.

Répondant d'abord à son baiser qu'il lui rendit avec passion, sa langue cherchait la sienne, se trouvant et se provoquant mutuellement tandis qu'il l'enlaçait, le serrant tendrement contre lui. De nouveau, le contact de sa peau sur la sienne semblait le pousser à défaillir à chaque instant. Et ses délicates effluves mêlées à l'imperceptible fragrance de son sang lui faisait peu à peu perdre la tête, cependant qu'il le basculait doucement.

L'allongeant de l'autre côté du lit, Seth quittait ses lèvres, descendant jusqu'à son cou, y déposant de légers baisers, sentant parfois son artère pulser sous elles. Son coeur battait si vite... Aisément, il pouvait le percevoir à travers la paume de sa main qui glissait sur lui, parcourant sa poitrine avec envie. Ses doigts le provoquaient en de subtils gestes avec l'envie de lui faire ressentir ce que lui-même avait ressenti. Il voulait le voir frémir sous ses mains plus désireuses que ses lèvres remplaçaient, se refermant sur sa poitrine.

A peine sa langue reprenait ses provocations que les doigts de Mana se crispaient sur ses hanches et bien qu'il n'en dit rien, se retenant sûrement, il n'en ressentait pas moins, mais de ce fait, attisait Seth.

Il l'avait tant désiré qu'il ne s'en tiendrait pas à si peu de réactions. Son jeu se faisant plus intense, il effleurait son ventre puis l'intérieur de ses cuisses, avant de remonter à la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il défit délicatement. Le dégrafant, Seth glissa sa main sous son vêtement, caressant sa peau chaleureuse, parfois son intimité. A ce geste, Mana ne put retenir un petit gémissement. Ses jambes se relevaient quelque peu, comme une invitation à continuer, ce que Seth ne refusa pas.

Avec un petit soupir intérieur, il entreprit de le débarrasser de son vêtement, entraînant son dessous dans le même mouvement. Mais alors qu'il reportait son attention sur son ami, il perçut son coeur s'affoler. Craignant de l'avoir effrayé, de quelle que manière que ce soit, ses lèvres se défirent de sa poitrine et vinrent se sceller à celles de Mana, les emportant au coeur d'un tendre baiser. L'enlaçant avec tendresse, il espérait ainsi le rassurer. Cependant, ses mains n'avaient pas cessé de le parcourir, toujours aussi avides de lui, effleurant de nouveau l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant jusqu'à son intimité où ses doigts se faisaient plus provoquants, le caressant amoureusement, loin de laisser Mana indifférent dont les hanches suivaient doucement ses mouvements, ses mains accompagnant les derniers vêtements qu'il portait.

Puis, assailli par une vague de désir, il glissait à son tour sur sa peau douce en de petites caresses hésitantes jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne, lui aussi, à son intimité qu'il effleurait d'abord avant qu'il ne cherche une réaction.

Outre les quelques frissons qui le parcourait, Seth sentit son désir s'intensifier comme il percevait les provocations plus insistantes de Mana, comme s'il n'était pas satisfait de ses réactions. Néanmoins, lui non plus. Rendant son jeu plus subtil, ses doigts glissèrent vers l'extrémité de son intimité avec douceur. Malgré leurs lèvres scellées l'une à l'autre, il perçut les gémissements de son ami dont le coeur affolé martelait sa poitrine. Mêlé à son souffle devenu saccadé, il trahissait son désir.

Un désir que Seth ressentait dans ses gestes, tout comme Mana devait sans doute percevoir le sien. Un désir qu'il souhaitait combler de toutes les façons possibles.

Lui offrant un dernier baiser langoureux, Seth le guida en lui.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Une douce chaleur enveloppait Mana tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, lui semblant enfermé dans un cocon où seul Seth comptait. Toutes ses pensées lui étaient destiné mais pas seulement. Après lui avoir cédé son coeur, il lui avait aussi cédé son corps, sans hésitation et sans peur. Malgré tout, une seule subsistait : ses mots étaient-ils vraiment sincères ou bien, partirait-il à l'aube après cette nuit ? Peut-être que Seth lui offrirait une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit. Cependant, il ne prêtait déjà plus attention à ses introspections lorsqu'il perçut les gémissements de celui qui devenait son amant.

Ses hanches bougeaient doucement en de petits va-et-vient. Seth suivait parfois ses mouvements, ses canines aiguisées effleurant la peau de son cou. Que son sang sentait bon... Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à céder, un soupir de plaisir lui échappa. Mana caressait son intimité d'un jeu subtil, ses gémissements se mêlant aux siens.

Sa poitrine allait exploser sous les battements que lui donnait son coeur, sous les mains de Seth qui le parcourait et sous ses lèvres qui embrassaient son cou d'un souffle chaleureux. Il se sentait craquer peu à peu, entraîné dans les profondeurs d'un plaisir intense, le poussant dans ses dernières limites qui lui volèrent un frisson.

Seth aussi semblait avoir atteint ses dernières limites alors que Mana se laissait aller en lui en un doux gémissement. Il avait ressenti tant de choses durant cet instant qu'il souhaitait l'offrir à son amant.

-Je t'aime tellement... murmura Seth, décalant délicatement Mana de lui.

-Je te veux... répondait son amant, tout bas.

Comment le lui refuser ? Il ne le pouvait pas. Tout en lui ne demandait que le moment où Mana ressentirait toutes les émotions qui l'avait assailli. Il voulait le sentir frissonner sous ses mains qui le caressait et l'entendre sous ses mouvements. Mais avant tout, il voulait sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lui offrant un baiser intense, ses mains le parcourait. Ses doigts jouaient avec sa poitrine, lui volant quelques soupirs puis un imperceptible gémissement lorsqu'il effleurait son intimité. Caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, Mana écartait ses jambes sous les gestes de son amant, comme une invitation à continuer.

Seth restait un peu hésitant malgré tout alors qu'il scella de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes, cependant, le désir qu'il ressentait de Mana finit de le persuader. Tout en rendant son baiser langoureux, sa langue cherchant celle de son amant, il pénétra doucement en lui, craignant de lui provoquer le moindre mal.

Un petit gémissement échappa à Mana, mais il n'aurait su dire si ce fut de plaisir ou de douleur, ce qui l'incita à être encore plus délicat. Et ce que son amant semblait ne pas apprécier, l'étreinte qui l'enserrait se faisant plus ferme. Il le voulait davantage en lui et le lui faisait comprendre.

Son bassin se relevant légèrement, une main glissait jusqu'à ses hanches, le rapprochant de lui sous les petits mouvements de Seth. D'abord doux, ils devenaient plus prononcés, s'alliant aux gémissements de Mana et à leur souffle saccadé que provoquait leur désir, les embrasant toujours plus, Seth mêlant à ses mouvements, ses lèvres qui effleuraient le cou de son amant. L'artère qui pulsait sous sa peau douce attirait ses canines. Elles ne demandaient qu'à goûter son sang et à le faire sien. Cependant, il voulait aussi et avant tout que Mana se sente bien, qu'il soit serein lorsqu'il lui offrirait l'éternité. Il ne pourrait lui donner meilleurs preuve de son amour. Cet amour qui les emportait tous les deux plus loin que les limites de leur corps.

S'abandonnant à lui, Seth effleurait une dernière fois la nuque de son amant avant que ses dents aiguisées ne pénètrent sa peau musquée par le désir.

Subtilement, son sang au parfum d'ambre glissait à travers ses lèvres avec douceur. Un soupir de plaisir échappait à Mana qui refermait son étreinte sur lui, le souffle saccadé et le coeur battant à un rythme effréné. Puis, étrangement, il avait l'impression que son esprit s'embrumait, qu'un voile opaque s'enveloppait autour de son corps et le faisait flotter quelque part entre la réalité et les limbes. Elle l'attirait inexorablement, lui volait ses sensations. Il ne ressentait déjà plus la petite piqûre qu'avaitent provoquées les dents de Seth, ni ses propres mains qui glissaient dans le dos de son amant en un délicat effleurement avant de retomber sur le lit, inertes.

Peu à peu, Mana se sentait sombrer, envahi par une peur naissante, aussitôt dissipée lorsque sa conscience l'abandonna.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Seth avait passé plusieurs longues minutes à le veiller, attentif aux moindres signes que son amant pouvait lui montrer. Malgré son corps inerte, il percevait son souffle devenu régulier et les battements de son coeur qui ralentissait jusqu'à devenir imperceptibles. Une main dans la sienne lui apprit également que sa température diminuait. Sa transformation se passait bien. Mana n'avait qu'à ouvrir les yeux et ils auraient l'éternité pour eux. Une éternité à le couvrir d'amour et à n'être qu'avec lui.

Comme si Mana avait perçu le fil de ses pensées, ses doigts se refermaient autour de la main de Seth, certes faiblement mais suffisamment pour le rassurer.

-Il faut revenir, maintenant... disait-il en passant une main dans les cheveux ébène de son amant avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Cependant, il n'espérait aucune réponse. Il le sentait brusquement trop loin pour qu'il puisse avoir la force de lui rendre. Son corps vivait mais son esprit était enfermé plus profondément qu'il ne pouvait l'atteindre. Les mots ne lui suffiraient pas, les gestes non plus. Pourtant, il devait le ramener et terminer sa transformation, sans quoi il le perdrait.

Soudain, une question s'assaillit. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait échoué ? Qu'il l'ait emmené plus loin que nécessaire en lui prenant trop de sang ou en lui injectant une quantité trop importante de son venin ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait pas.

Tout en posant son regard sur le visage endormi de son amant, Seth se sentit envahi par la peur et l'impuissance. Que pouvait-il faire ? Rien, à moins que... Il restait encore une solution et il ignorait si elle fonctionnerait. Il devait tout de même essayer.

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il portait son poignet à ses lèvres. Ses dents aiguisées pénétrant sa peau, deux minces filets de sang y glissaient qu'il offrait aux lèvres de Mana, espérant que ce serait suffisant pour l'attirer et le ramener à lui.

-Je t'en prie... Reviens... murmurait Seth.

Seul le silence lui renvoya ses mots qui se perdirent. Néanmoins, il perçut une faible pression sur sa main et la sensation que l'on aspirait la peau de son poignet. Il n'en comprenait que trop bien le sens. Mana avait cédé à son sang. Soulagé, Seth passait doucement une main dans le dos de son amant et le releva légèrement. Il serait plus à l'aise ainsi.

-C'est bien, fit-il à son oreille, le couvant d'un tendre regard.

Dans ses bras, Mana se sentait apaisé, réchauffé par la chaleur et la douceur du sang de Seth qui l'enivrait, parcourant ses veines avec délicatesse.

-Mon homme... soufflait Seth. Ca suffit pour le moment...

Mais Mana ne semblait pas l'entendre, ou alors, était-ce le cas sans qu'il n'ait le volonté de se décaler de son poignet qu'il rapprochait davantage en enroulant l'une de ses mains autour.

Sa force de nouveau-né empêchait Seth de se libérer. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter si ce n'était lui parler sans n'avoir aucune certitude qu'il perçoive sa voix. Mais peut-être perçevait-il sa faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait feindre. Du moins, l'espérait-il. Peut-être réagirait-il... Il le fallait...

-Mana... parvint à dire Seth, sentant un voile opaque s'insinuer en lui.

Ses yeux se fermaient tandis qu'il vacillait, que son coeur commençait à marteler sa poitrine, qu'inexorablement, ralentissaient les pulsions de son sang. Si son amant continuait ainsi, il ne résisterait pas... Mais alors qu'il songeait aux conséquences dès lors qu'un nouveau-né se retrouvait seul, sans son créateur pour le guider et le soutenir, ses propres souvenirs revenaient flotter dans son esprit. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette solitude que l'on ressentait, cette impression d'être perdu, désorienté. Il ne souhaitait pas imposer cela à son protégé.

-Ne le laisse pas t'enivrer... Je t'en prie...

Ses mots se perdaient dans un souffle, attiré par les ténèbres. Il ne survivrait pas à la morsure de son amant... Avant que sa conscience ne l'abandonne, il lui destinait ses pensées et le suppliait silencieusement une dernière fois de reprendre le dessus.

-Seth...

La voix de son amant. Douce, elle lui parvenait de loin, cependant, il l'entendait suffisamment pour lui insuffler la force qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir les yeux alors que les dents aiguisées de Mana effleuraient sa peau opaline et qu'il croisait son regard lointain et rougeoyant.

-Je te retrouve enfin... Mon homme... fit doucement Seth, passant un doigt sur ses lèvres d'où s'échappait un mince filet de sang.

Malgré la tendresse de sa caresse, Mana lui paraissait troublé. Il ne devait sans doute pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

-Je t'ai offert l'éternité... Je t'appartiens...

-Je n'attendais que l'instant où je pourrais sceller ma vie à la tienne... répondit Mana, caressant le visage de son amant.

-Ma vie est tienne... A jamais...

S'attirant l'un à l'autre, ils se perdirent dans la passion d'un ardent baiser, leur destin lié au commencement de l'éternité...


End file.
